


FxxK

by WuWuWuQ



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWuWuQ/pseuds/WuWuWuQ
Summary: 【源德】【私设ooc】





	FxxK

殷志源只觉得现在这种情况要疯了。

金在德已经消失了好几天，起初几日殷志源也没在意，金在德拍摄节目不在家两天也是个正常的事，可现在这种没个消息玩的跟失踪了一样的情况确实让殷志源坐不住了。

 

掠过几个未接直接拨了金在德的电话，几十秒后那头嘈杂背景音里响起金在德有些哑了的软糯嗓音，惹得殷志源哪里都火了。

 

“你在哪。”

“我在和哥哥弟弟们喝酒呢！哥也要来么~嘻嘻！”

“喝了多少。”

“多少？嗯...一瓶，两瓶，三瓶，四瓶，四瓶，唔 好像是四瓶，我喝了四瓶啦！”

 

金在德有些亢奋的心情倒是没注意到殷志源语气的生硬，一边打电话还一边和旁边的人吵吵着再划一拳输了干杯。

殷志源在电话这头咬牙，好小子，我这担心的你不行，你倒是和别人喝酒聊天玩的不亦乐乎。随即挂了电话，拿着钥匙出了门，满脑子金在德你被我逮到就完蛋了。

 

这边金在德还在疑问这哥打个电话怎么说了两句就挂了，连着几日拍摄没和哥聊天突然打电话，说的招人想了又给挂了，这是什么初丁哥哥？

 

好在酒精还是有作用的，这热闹的气氛没给金在德再多想的时间就给他拽了回去，刚通电话的事儿也就扔到了一边儿。

 

殷志源推门进包间的时候，金在德正压着一划拳输了的弟弟作势要将人上衣扒了，殷志源皱了下眉，朝着正闹的的金在德走过去拎着人上衣后领拽了起来。金在德被吓了一跳，转头看是哪个哥哥弟弟的吓人，然后就对上了殷志源微眯着的眼睛，想着，坏了，也不知这哥是从哪开始看见的，要是开始还好说，要是一半那今儿可能就完蛋了。

 

殷志源也没多说，和着包间里的人草草道了别，一声不响的拉着金在德回了家。金在德知道自己这会儿子理亏，一路上安安分分也不敢说点啥。进了家门殷志源就去放了洗澡水，金在德也不知他这个有点反常的反应是怎么个意思，接了杯水坐在沙发上下意识的咬着大拇指的指甲，等着殷志源出来，迎接暴风雨。

 

殷志源是知道金在德的性子的，玩的high了也不会做出太过的事儿来，照着平常估计殷志源就睁一只眼闭一只眼的忍了，可这回子是建立在几日没见也没联系的基础上他金在德自己要往枪口上撞。不过这气正好也给殷志源个理由，省了他以金在德几日没联系他为由头罚了金在德，倒是给了金在德回头炫耀又嘲弄他的机会。水放好了出来殷志源就看见金在德坐在沙发上咬着指甲发呆，说了一句“去洗了你身上的臭味”

 

金在德哦了一声，忙把水杯放下进了浴室，不过还是小心翼翼的在门口半开着门探了个脑袋问殷志源要不要一起洗。一起什么一起？殷志源摆了摆手，随即门又关了。

 

金在德在浴室里脱衣服，觉得殷志源不一起也是好的，能拖一会儿是一会儿，顺便想想对策。坐进浴缸被温水包围着倒是让疲倦感冒了出来，四瓶酒的后劲借着浴室的蒸汽让金在德脑子昏沉了很多。趴在浴缸沿上想门外边的殷志源。按以往的经验，安分乖巧是必须了。

 

于是金在德非常安分乖巧的裹着浴衣站在床边看着靠在窗边吸烟的殷志源，在人转过头来的时候又低下头盯着互相摩擦的脚尖，瘪着嘴道了一句“我错了”

 

金在德这般的道歉让殷志源也不知道说什么，这火气怎么可能因为一句我错了就没了。掐了烟坐到床上，殷志源皱着眉问他“错哪了。”

 

错哪了？金在德手指不安的拉扯着浴衣的袖口，眼睛转来转去的想这几天发生了点啥，可想来想去除了两个小时前发生的那事以外，平日里自己可是十足的三好市民的模样，虽然偶尔皮但也是个听话的弟弟啊。金在德拿余光撇了眼殷志源，瞅见那个蹙着的眉，咬着下唇开口“错...错在不应该扒弟弟衣服...”

 

话说的越到后边声音越小，金在德底气不足又心虚的模样落在殷志源眼里倒是有点可爱在里边了，勾了勾嘴角遂又敛了去，皱着眉冷着语气接着问人“还有呢。”

 

“还...还有?”这话问的金在德又一次提了口气，还有啥啊，能有啥啊，难道是偷偷藏零食被发现了?不可能啊，都锁保险箱里了，再说了，屯点货也无可厚非叭。  
金在德这会儿酒劲上来了，憋了半天想不出来还有个啥急得鼻子都酸了，闷着声眼泪就在眼眶里打转，抽抽搭搭的站在那说不出来个所以然“还有...我也不知道了...”

 

半带着哭腔的声音听着委屈极了，这坐在床边上的殷志源叹了口气，还没说两句呢怎么就哭了，皱着眉装了一会儿严肃忍不住还是起身搂了金在德在怀里，亲吻着挂着泪珠的睫毛。

 

金在德拿手蹭了另一只眼睛的泪水，环住殷志源肩膀，本来没觉得什么这会儿有了一丁点的安慰小孩子心性就上来了，泪水落了一脸，努着嘴寻着殷志源要亲亲，舌尖抵着殷志源的上唇舔舐复又含着略厚的下唇咬扯。腰下一个力被人抱了起来，下意识的勾住殷志源的腰，后背触到柔软的床铺。

 

殷志源覆在金在德身上带着安慰的亲吻他，手指两下扯下了浴袍的腰带，将金在德的双手压过头顶绑了起来。金在德半睁着眼，有些涣散了视线的眸子带着疑惑，胸前的那一点被人含住咬弄，胀痛感从乳尖传入大脑，呻吟声就从口里泄了出来。殷志源食指并了中指夹着另一侧胀硬的乳头揉捏，亲吻从胸口舔咬到至了侧颈，犬牙压着皮肤印下紫红的痕迹，听着人奶猫一样的软哼声，腹下也开始兴奋起来。刻意压低了声音在人泛红的耳边“你说错了又不知错在了哪，我怎么原谅你，嗯?”

 

耳边询问的气音色情又性感，金在德本就有些软了的身子紧贴着殷志源，半勃的下身顶着人大腿一开口声音哑的不成样子“我...唔....我不知道...”。

 

殷志源松了蹂躏胸口的手指，顺着腰线滑落，隔着内裤揉捏圆润的臀部，整个手掌包裹住向着一边揉扯开便用中指指尖戳碰股缝里的后庭。略微探了半个指节就感受到了一丝滑腻，殷志源有些意外，一把扯下了金在德的内裤，将人双腿撑开架在肩膀上，浅浅的触碰着那处的褶皱，半凉的透明润滑液扩张过的痕迹让殷志源皱了皱眉，这都是跟谁学的。

 

“扩过了?”本就没打算温柔的殷志源直接没进两根手指，撩拨内壁。嘴上还不饶的故意挑着这处说人“是知道我会罚你，还是...想着扒了那小子的衣服顺便再来个酒后乱情?”

 

身体里的两指配合着话语猛然刺激起了前列腺点，金在德下意识的摇头想要逃脱这突如其来的快感，大脑在酒精和情欲的刺激下丧失了大部分的思考能力，对于殷志源的话只能单纯的否定，完全被撩拨起的身体挺着腰扭动，绑住的双手想去安抚兴奋起的下体，又被殷志源截住压回头顶。

 

“我，准你碰了么。”

“唔...哥...哥哥...我难受”

 

金在德扭着腰，绞着殷志源的手指往深处带，前边不能碰内里更为湿热闷痒的感觉挠扰着金在德，半阖眼眸也掩不住的情欲与委屈，软着声音开始讨饶。“哥哥...肏我...哥...好哥哥...求你了”

 

殷志源忍他忍的也难受，裤子早就撑起了帐篷，本来扩张可能还需要点时间，没想到这孩子自个儿都做好了，现在这做错了的人还一副小妖精模样，彻底崩了殷志源最后一丝理智，于是只解了腰带，退了裤子将那活放了出来便挤进那销魂的地方。

 

突然的满胀感让金在德仰着头弓起上半身，张着嘴却发不出任何声音。殷志源也好不到哪去，内壁温热紧致，交缠吸附着阴茎，汗水顺着胸膛滑落，滴在人小腹上，俯下身子去亲吻金在德的喉结安抚，下体慢慢的抽动，待金在德寻回了声音，便朝着敏感点有些凶狠的顶弄起来。

 

肉体碰撞的声音混着金在德越发甜腻的呻吟撞击在屋子的墙壁上又通通回归到殷志源的耳膜，咬着牙喘息声越发粗重。一段时日之后的第一次是急不可耐的，殷志源卯着劲，凶狠的肏干着，顶的金在德只靠着身后的刺激泄了第一次，肠壁紧紧的裹着殷志源，紧接着被湿热的液体填满。

 

金在德手臂圈住殷志源凑上去亲吻，内壁里未退出去的那根又开始兴奋起来，和第一次不同只是深埋在体内，浅浅的动作着。宣泄了几日不见的爱欲后，殷志源将人调转方向，捞着人腰趴在床上。

 

金在德靠着人手臂的力量支撑着，下塌的腰部衬的屁股更加挺翘。殷志源揉着臀瓣，下一刻又重重的打了上去，红色的掌印在白嫩的皮肤上格外色情。“下次就不是打屁股这么简单了。”

 

“啊哈...我知道了...哥哥...饶了我吧...”金在德埋在枕头里呜咽，被打屁股的羞耻感和意外的快感刺激着感官，本能的夹紧了双腿，绞的殷志源暗自吸气。

 

“饶?”殷志源的胸膛紧贴着金在德的后背，汗湿黏腻又炙热的身体交缠在一起，牙齿咬着金在德的耳垂拉扯，在人耳边一字一句的像是宣判“你，几日没回来，我们今儿就做几次。”

 

殷志源这会儿也不着急了，缓缓的顶着人，一下一下的大力拍在人臀瓣上，转而亲吻着人肩胛骨，一想到这孩子几天都没跟自己联系在外边疯玩就觉得生气，思复着要不要彻底把这人伪天使的翅膀扯断锁起来，只供着自己圈养玩乐好了。

膝盖顶着人腿弯向两侧撑开，拇指和食指圈着勃起的阴茎刮弄，一晚上没被照顾到的地方，稍微触碰一下便颤抖着冒着液体。腰下用力顶向金在德更深的地方，手上也没饶过，临着高潮故意钳制住底端却刺激着囊袋到会阴的地方，满着色欲的警告声再一次响起。

 

“再有下次，干死你。”

 

醉了酒的人到底经不起这般折腾，金在德喃喃一样的声音闷在枕头里示弱，求着殷志源放了他，身体和心灵的双重侵蚀，意识也愈发远离，由着第二次去了后的空白侵占大脑，彻底的晕了过去。

 

再之后，殷志源抱着他清理过，翌日早晨就着晨早兴奋再来了一次，也算是满足了。


End file.
